


The Slowest Burn Of All

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From  A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slowest Burn Of All

John smiles as he watches Katie move. She has settled into a steady happiness. He is watching her, aware of what may be coming. She smiles, then, she begins to slowly undress. He watches her, slowly, carefully, undress, then, when she hesitates, he moves to gather her into his lap, his hands run slowly down her spine, the two kissing slowly, he is more than content to take his time. He can feel her breath falter, then, finally, she blinks, looking entirely unsteady. He can't stop himself from kissing her, hard and fast and deliberately, showing her just how well she is loved. After a while he moves them both, rising to undress himself, then settle, pulling Katie back down into his lap, the two are close now, as close as they can be, and she can feel her breath catch, falter, then stop for moments. His lips brush her neck, then his teeth brush over her collarbone, scraping just enough to mark her before he bites down slightly, sensing the catch in her breath again. He can feel her heartbeat pick up and he knows she remembers this, the first time they did this, now something they do often, it is a memory he has been determined to leave her with, for as long as she lives. She doesn't seem to be scared now, or shy, although she can be both. He moves them only slightly, settling fully back into the bed, pulling her into his lap, settling her carefully, hands at her hips but letting her dictate how the pace picks up or stops, whichever they need. She tries, only once, to rush, and he is forced to grip her hips, slowing her gently, taking his time to press deeper and longer, the two of them are quickly becoming aware of the space between their bodies. They have had passionate sex before this, but this is more, this is love, this is everything they've been holding back. They settle into a pace that slowly, slowly speeds up, he keeps the pace for her when she misses it, steadies her, lets them both enjoy exactly what is happening. Neither one can deny what they feel. This is more. This is all they need. This is all he has ever wanted, all she's ever wanted.


End file.
